Vietato
Vietato (Italian for "Forbidden") is a fictional romantic Shakespearean tragedy by Gilbert Martinez that was started on February 9, 2013, and completed on February 15, 2013. Borrowing elements from Romeo & Juliet and The Godfather, Vietato is the story of how two teenage lovers are torn apart by their families' rancor. This theme closely resembles Romeo & Juliet. The setting is New York City, from February 13 to February 15, 1943. The play was edited from February 17 to February 18, 2013. The final draft has now been published. Progress * Completed? - Yes * Published? - Yes (rough draft), Yes (final draft) * Edited? - Yes Characters Fratelli Supporters and Family * Gregorio Fratelli, age 16. * Giacomo Bernardo, a close friend of Gregorio, age 33. * Giovanni Beffardo, Gregorio’s sardonic stepfather, age 45. * Artù Burlone, Giovanni’s half-brother, age 42. * Timoteo Manzini, a friend of Giacomo, age 37. * Pietro Beffardo, Giovanni’s adoptive son, age 16. * Gilberto Consigliere, the messenger of the Fratellis, age 21. Pesce Supporters and Family * Maria Pesce, age 14. * Giuseppe Pensatore, a friend of Maria, age 20. * Ettore Pesce, Maria’s eldest brother, age 18. * Salvatore Pesce, Maria’s middle brother, age 18. * Santino Pesce, Maria’s youngest brother, age 18. * Giacobbe Furibondo, a friend of Santino, age 19. * Francesco Fattorino, the messenger of the Pesces, age 36. The Family * Frank Stevenson, the Australian boss of the Family, age 29. * Niko Bradinsky, the Russian underboss, age 23. * Travis Dodson, the leader of the Dodson clan, age 28. * Miles Martin, the leader of the Martin clan, age 34. * The Mafiosi Other Characters * Citizens of New York City * Chief Alfred Gordon, the chief of the NYPD, age 47. * A doctor who works at the local hospital, age 50. Plot 'ACT I' The first act serves as exposition to both the dilemma and the families' feud. 'Scene 1' Artù, Giacomo, and Giovanni notice that Gregorio has been unusually pensive lately. When asked, Gregorio tells them that he wants to have a love in his life. They encourage him to find love, as long as he keeps away from the Pesces. Gregorio asks them why, yet Artù and Giovanni ignore the question until Gregorio demands them to answer, in which case they tell him that it was because they felt the Pesces' lifestyle was too unusual. His question answered, Gregorio goes into the city to look for his love, and Giacomo accompanies him. Artù expresses his concerns about them with Giovanni, who tells him not to worry. Giovanni then heads to his bedroom to rest for a while, leaving Artù to monologue in sonnet. 'Scene 2' At the Pesce residence, Maria is seen lying on her bed as Giuseppe knocks on her door. He enters, and Maria tells him that she feels like she needs something in her life. They begin to joke when she says she doesn't want to go into the city. This lightens her spirits, then Giuseppe leaves for his job at the docks. In a sonnet, Maria monologues about what kind of lover she would love to have. As this goes on, Ettore walks into her bedroom and volunteers to take her around the city, which Maria gladly accepts. Ettore hopes for God to protect them in the city, and the two head off into the streets of Brooklyn. 'ACT II' The second act serves as the exciting force for the play and begins the rising action. 'Scene 1' At the headquarters of the Family, an impatient Frank waits for the return of Travis. When Travis returns and asks why he was sent to spy on the families, Frank reveals his plot to kill the families to make room for a stronger Family, thus making it the most powerful force in New York City that no police can stop. Then, he abruptly dismisses Travis and goes to wash his face, for, "his eyes have started to ache with fatigue." 'Scene 2' In the streets of Brooklyn, Gregorio and Giacomo rest on a bench after searching for an hour for Gregorio's love. While they sit, Gregorio notices Maria across the street and sees her trip, so he goes to help her. It is here when they first meet eyes and fall in love. Giacomo then sees Ettore running to Maria, and then he gets up and runs to Gregorio. Ettore threatens Gregorio for flirting with Maria before leaving, and Giacomo leaves as well. Maria and Gregorio vow to see each other the next day in Central Park, and they both leave for their respective houses. 'Scene 3' At the Fratelli residence, Timoteo, Artù, Giovanni, and Pietro discuss Gregorio's search for love, with Timoteo saying, "If you ask me about it, I say that / it's about time he'd sought for his true love" (II. iii. 1-2). The others agree that they worried about Gregorio, though warn against him falling in love with someone of the Pesces. Then, Gregorio and Giacomo arrive and tell of what happened. Upon hearing Maria's name, Giovanni becomes suspicious and asks Artù to talk with him. Just then, Giovanni calls for a private meeting between him and Artù, and everyone else leaves to elsewhere in the house. Giovanni tells him that he fears Gregorio might have fallen in love with a Pesce and that he can't decide what to do about it. Artù leaves him to help him think things through, and Giovanni leaves the room to think. 'Scene 4' In the Pesces' garden, Santino, Salvatore, and Giuseppe discuss Maria's whereabouts. Francesco then announces that Maria and Ettore have returned, and they both enter the scene. Maria tells them that she has fallen in love with Gregorio, and everyone but Ettore is ecstatic about it. Ettore calls for a private discourse between his brothers, and everyone else heads back inside. Ettore begins to express his fears and that he feels Gregorio and Giacomo are "...part of some pernicious deal" (II. iv. 50). Santino deprecates Ettore's logic, angering him, though Salvatore manages to placate him again. Ettore explains the reasoning behind his fears, telling of recent conspiracies that proved malignant to the city. Santino sees where his fears arouse, though denies Giacomo doing any sort of deed as that. Salvatore asks if Ettore is paranoid, and Ettore says it might be so. Then, the three brothers head back inside. 'Scene 5' At the Family Headquarters, Miles settles his clan so they can tell him what they have to report on, regarding the Boss' mission. A Martin tells of Gregorio's and Maria's kiss, though he is killed outside of the room when he admits to being spotted by Ettore. Afterwards, Miles calls for suggestions as to how to get the families riled up, and a Martin promptly responds by proposing to kill one person from both families. Miles is pleased by the contribution. Then, Frank and Niko step into the room and Miles tells of the plan, taking credit for the idea. A Martin secretly deprecates this, though Niko hears this and singles him out. Frank menacingly confronts the Martin and sends him to his office. He then demands the others to execute the plan. After the clan members leave, Frank and Niko kill the defecting Martin offstage. 'ACT III' The third act continues to add to the rising action. 'Scene 1' The next morning, on February 14, 1943, Gregorio is woken by Giovanni. Giovanni tells the time and Gregorio is surprised, wishing not to be late for meeting Maria. Before he can get ready, Giovanni tells Gregorio that he is fine with him and his new relationship. Giovanni then leaves the room to allow Gregorio to get ready. Moments later, Gilberto knocks on the bedroom door and says that Giacomo wishes to see him. Gregorio asks to let him in, and it is so. Giacomo and Gregorio hug for a moment and Giacomo urges him to get ready, upon hearing that Gregorio has thirteen minutes to prepare. Gregorio exits the scene to do so, and, after Giacomo monologues, Timoteo enters the bedroom. Giacomo asks him to drive both himself and Gregorio to and from Central Park, which Timoteo agrees to do. Timoteo then exits the scene, telling Giacomo to meet with him outside the house. Gregorio enters the scene again and asks if Timoteo intends to transport them. Giacomo yeas him, and Gregorio, now prepared, and Giacomo head outside. The scene ends as a car is heard starting up and driving off. 'Scene 2' Meanwhile, at the Pesce residence, Santino, Salvatore, and Ettore wait for Maria to be ready to go. Ettore has decided to allow Maria to be in a relationship with Gregorio. Santino volunteers to keep watch of them both, and the three brothers pray together for their safety. As they finish, Maria heads downstairs, ready to go. Santino says that he will accompany Maria in Central Park, and that Ettore will drive them to Central Park. Before they go, Maria and Ettore reconcile. As they leave, Francesco locks the front door behind them, and he and Salvatore talk as the car drives off. Salvatore admits that he still feels worried for them, and so Francesco offers to take him to the garden to ease his tensions. The scene ends when the two exit the scene into the garden. 'Scene 3' It is 11:54 AM in Central Park. Timoteo drops off Giacomo and Gregorio, promising to pick them up at 1 PM. Moments later, Ettore drops off Santino and Maria, promising the same. Maria and Gregorio notice and run towards each other, embracing as Giacomo and Santino look on in adoration. Gregorio wishes her a happy Valentine's Day, and, when she admits she forgot to get him a gift, Gregorio goes into a speech about how it doesn't matter what gift she has or does not have, because he feels objects cannot take the place of true love. Maria is moved by the speech, and then she and Gregorio kiss. Some citizens look on with adoration. Maria is then led by Gregorio around Central Park, with Santino and Giacomo following them. As they walk, Santino and Giacomo talk. This is the first time since 1936 that the two families really converse normally, albeit for a short while. Santino tells Giacomo the former suspicions Ettore had of the Fratellis. Giacomo disproves the suspicions by letting Santino know of the truth: Gregorio would never plot to harm anyone, and Giacomo admits he's too good-willed to commit any crimes. Armed with the truth, Santino eventually comes to realize that the family feud is arbitrary. Giacomo and Santino then continue to watch over Maria and Gregorio. Later, at 1 PM, the four are waiting at the entrance to the park as Ettore and Timoteo arrive in their respective cars and enter the park. Before they all can leave, however, Chief Gordon pulls up and yells for them all to get down. The Dodsons and Travis then appear from the bushes across the street and open fire. Giacomo, Gregorio, Maria, and Santino are able to get down in time, though Timoteo and Ettore aren't so lucky. Ettore falls, dead on the spot, and Timoteo collapses on the brink of death. Chief Gordon is able to shoot and kill five of the Dodsons before they leave, while Travis is injured and still manages to escape. Chief Gordon gives chase. Maria and Santino rush to the dead Ettore, while Giacomo and Gregorio rush to the dying Timoteo. Giacomo frantically tries to help him, but Timoteo tells him that it's too late, and he dies. Giacomo begins to cry over the loss of his friend, while Maria cries over the loss of her dear brother. Gregorio comforts her. After everyone is placated enough, Giacomo drives Gregorio back to the Fratelli residence while Santino drives Maria back to the Pesce residence. The scene ends with a silent shot of Ettore and Timoteo, both lying dead in Central Park. 'Scene 4' At the Pesce residence, Salvatore, Giuseppe, Giacobbe, and Francesco wait in the living room. There is a knock at the door, and only Santino and Maria are there. Francesco asks about their troubled countenances, and Salvatore asks of Ettore's whereabouts. Santino admits of Ettore's death at the hands of the Dodson clan, which shocks the rest of the family. Giacobbe blames Gregorio for Ettore's death, and, despite Maria's and Santino's denials, the rest of the family seek to kill the Fratellis for vengeance. Maria and Santino follow them to stop the impending fight, and the scene ends. 'Scene 5' Meanwhile, at the Fratelli residence, Artù, Giovanni, Gilberto, and Pietro are eating a lunch prepared by Artù. There is a knock at the door, and only Giacomo and Gregorio are there. Gilberto answers, and Giovanni asks of Timoteo's whereabouts. Gregorio admits of Timoteo's death at the hands of the Dodson clan. Giovanni, incensed, blames the Pesces. He feels that they had been scheming against them the whole time. Giacomo and Gregorio insist otherwise, yet the others don't listen. Giovanni shows antipathy especially towards Gregorio for not feeling vindictiveness. When Gregorio insists that revenge is not the answer, Giovanni strikes him on the face and knocks him down before disowning him as his son. All except for Giacomo and Gregorio exit the scene. Giacomo worriedly checks on Gregorio before the two seek out to stop the fighting. The scene and act concludes as they leave. 'ACT IV' The fourth act contains the last of the rising action, the climax, the crisis, and the falling action. 'Scene 1' It is still February 14, 1943. At the headquarters of the Family, Frank has called the other clans to meet. Only the Martin, Dodson, and Bradinsky clans are able to meet, yet he continues the meeting anyway. He discusses the plan of attack to kill Gregorio, now that they have successfully instigated the intense conflict between both families. They plot to kill him at Central Park, and soon they leave to initiate the attack. 'Scene 2' On a road behind Central Park, the Fratellis and Pesces stare each other down, animosity filling the air. Before the fight begins, Maria, Santino, Giacomo, and Gregorio rush in to part both sides. Giovanni shows hate for Gregorio and Maria, even going so far as to call her a prostitute. In spite of this, Maria, Santino, Gregorio, and Giacomo continue to urge against the fight. Giacobbe spits a vicious accusation at Giacomo, incensing him and nearly causing him to join in the fight. Gregorio manages to keep Giacomo from fighting. Giacobbe doesn't react well, though Santino tries to stop him from further incensing Giacomo. Giacobbe indirectly threatens to kill Santino, though Santino refuses. Artù then decides that they've all talked for long enough and instigates the fight. Both sides fight except for Giacomo, Santino, Maria, and Gregorio. They feel hopeless until Gregorio decides to call the police to break up the fight. The scene ends as he leaves. Giacomo, Santino, and Maria are now left to wait as they watch their own families fight to the death. 'Scene 3' In an alleyway, Gregorio goes up to a pay phone and, after paying, calls 9-1-1. He calls for the police as Niko, Frank, Miles, and Travis sneak up on him. When he hangs up, Gregorio finds himself staring down the barrels of four pistols. Before Gregorio is shot, Chief Gordon shoots and kills Niko from offstage. Caught by surprise, Frank, Travis, and Miles turn to shoot back, allowing Gregorio to take cover. Travis and Miles are then shot and killed. Seeing his chance, Gregorio tries to run from the alley. Frank notices this and shoots him in the abdomen. Gregorio falls to the ground. Frank then flees the scene, and Chief Gordon gives chase. Their fates are unknown. After this, Giacomo, Maria, and Santino rush to his aid. Giacomo calls for an ambulance, and Santino goes to get the others. Gregorio tells Maria everything that happened, and he shows her his wound. Santino then returns with the rest of both families, who are shocked at what has happened behind their backs. Francesco and Gilberto help Gregorio to his feet as the ambulance arrives offstage, and both families exit the scene. 'Scene 4' At the hospital, both families show regret for ever having a rivalry in the first place. Giovanni goes into a speech over how sorry he feels for causing these events. He even apologizes to Maria for calling her a prostitute, which she accepts. Both families wait anxiously as the doctor tells them that Gregorio is in critical condition. The scene ends as he takes them to Gregorio's room. 'Scene 5' In Gregorio's hospital room, both families visit him. Giovanni shows deep concern for him, and, even though Gregorio notes he only does this as he lies there, the two reconcile. Gregorio then reminds them, in another speech, that their fighting has only led them to what has happened; two of their own are now dead, and now he lies in a hospital bed in critical condition. He tells them that they need to stop if they wish to avoid any more tragedies. This leads both families to finally reconcile. They pray together before Gregorio tells them all that he is unsure of his future condition. Because of this, he tells them that he loves them all and is glad they've reconciled. He then asks the doctor to escort them from the room so they won't have to see him die, should his condition worsen. The doctor abides by his wishes after everyone says any parting wishes they have, with Maria giving him one last kiss. When he's alone, he goes into a soliloquy. He says that he knows he will die that night, and so he wants to savor his last moments of life. He understands that both families will be heartbroken, but he is at least glad they've put the past behind them. He then falls asleep, and the scene and act ends. 'ACT V' The fifth and final act contains the last of the moment of final suspense and the catastrophe. 'Scene 1' It is 10:07 AM on February 15, 1943. At the Fratelli residence, Artù, Pietro, and Giovanni nervously await the return of Gilberto, Giacomo, and especially Gregorio. There is a knock at the door, and Artù answers it. They only find Giacomo and Gilberto, both of whom look forlorn. Gilberto announces that Gregorio passed away overnight from wounds that never managed to heal. Giacomo almost cries due to the fact that both of his closest friends were now dead, and Giovanni solaces him. Gilberto also tells them that Santino and Salvatore were present with them, and soon the Fratellis hurry to the Pesce residence to comfort the others. The scene ends as they leave. 'Scene 2' It is now 10:10 AM. At the Pesce residence, Santino and Salvatore have already returned. They bring them the news that Gregorio has died. After a long silence, Maria excuses herself and goes to do her laundry. After she leaves, there is frantic knocking at the door. Francesco answers it and finds the Fratellis. Giovanni asks if they already know what has happened, and when the Pesces nod he grows more worried. When asked why they are concerned, Artù asks about Maria. Giuseppe tells them she is doing laundry. Salvatore says she doesn't have much to wear and notes that she has been taking a while. They all realize what is wrong, and Santino runs to Maria's room. When he returns, he has a horrified look on his face. When asked about Maria, he says that she had hung herself before he got to her room. He invites the others to see for themselves, should they dare to look. All of them head into Maria's room except for Santino, who feels it's all a sick joke, and that he must now suffer two deaths in one—Maria's death and the death of his own soul. They return, with Salvatore carrying his dead sister's body. The two families have now suffered equally, destroying any possibilities for any future rivalries forever. The play ends as the families head to the local church to hold a funeral for all who've died in their families over the course of their feud. Style All of Vietato's dialogue is written in iambic pentameter, with several occasional sonnets. Vietato follows the five-act dramatic structure for a Shakespearean play. There are brief snippets of Italian and Russian in the dialogue, though most of them are in Italian. Sequel As of June 11, 2013, Gilbert has begun writing a sequel to Vietato, entitled Vietato: The Broken Hearts. Trivia * Gilbert wrote the rough draft of Vietato in just 6 days. * Gilbert created ideas for the story as he listened solely to the love theme from The Godfather.